Thanksgiving, Giving Thnaks
by Justicerocks
Summary: What I think would happen if SRU team one got togather for Thanksgiving. Jules\Sam Wordy\Shelly Spike\OC Lou\OC


A\N This is my idea of what would happen if the SRU team got togather for Thanksgiving, Jules\Sam Wordy\Shelly Spike\OC Lou\OC, hope everybody likes it.

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint and as much as I would not like I own Sam and Jules kids I do, some day I won't some day, lol anywaise I also own Spike's kids and Lou's oh and the name of Worsy's oldest daughter since he has kids in the show but we havn't met them yet, oh and I also own Maria and Adrian.

**Thanksgiving, Giving Thanks**

The sunlight was yet to come out over a very gloomily looking Toronto as it continued to rain just like it had been doing all weekend, and even though it was only 4:00 on Sunday afternoon it felt like it should be later in the evening.

"Mommy I want to carry something." Four year old Jessica told her mother as they walked up the driveway to there friends house. Her mother was carrying her two year old younger brother, and a pumpkin pie she had helped make, her dad was carrying her one year old one year old younger sister and a bag. "I want to carry the pie." She decided as she held out her hands.

"Sweetie, you can ring the doorbell that would be a big help." Jules Braddock told her oldest daughter who was getting to be very independent.

"Ok!" Jessica said excitedly as she jumped up to reach the doorbell, it was differently noisy in the Wordsworth home, they could hear kids yelling, and people talking.

"I'm guessing were the last one's here." Sam Braddock said as he joined his wife and daughter on the front porch.

"I think that's a fair guess." Jules told him smiling, as Wordy's oldest daughter Karen opened the door, her light brown hair in a French braid.

"Hey guys." Karen smiled as she opened the too let the family in. "I can take that." Karen told Jules as she took the pumpkin pie out of her hands.

"Thanks, Karen," Jules smiled as she placed two year old Nickolas on the marble floor, and held onto his hand.

"No problem." She said, "All of the guys are watching some football thing on TV and my mom is in the kitchen with the woman and the kids are upstairs and downstairs. All in all I think this is a very stereotypical house.

"I like your hair." Jessica told Karen, as they walked into the kitchen. She looked up to Karen and she was really upset that this was there last and first year in the same school because she was going to high school next year.

"Thanks." Karen told her, "I can braid your hair if you want." She offered.

"Yea, mommy, daddy did you hear that?" Jessica asked excitedly, she wouldn't let her mom even brush her hair so it was pretty messy.

"I think we can even put little pigtails in Natalia's hair." Karen told Jessica, who liked that idea.

"Yea, Talia what do you think." Jessica asked her younger sister who had just learnt to walk.

Natalia smiled as she walked over to Karen and reached out her hands Karen had babysat her before so she knew her really well. "Aunt Jules, can I pick her up?" Karen asked her parents friend.

Turning around to look at the young teenager Jules said "Yea just watch her closely if you take her upstairs." Jules said as Karen picked Natalia up. "Don't worry I will." She said as Jessica followed her upstairs talking about how much she hated wearing uniforms.

"Everything smells really good do you need any help?" Jules asked Shelly as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"No, I'm ok, thanks." Shelly smiled, last year everybody had gone over to Jules and Sam's house for Thanksgiving and she had made everything.

"So Jules, anything happen, since this morning?" Spike's wife Maria asked they had met for breakfast at a local coffee shop, something they usual did.

"Nope." Jules smiled, she was about to say something else when three year old Christina walked into the kitchen holding Nickolas's hand, she did not look very happy.

"Mommy! She whined as she looked at Maria with her big brown eyes.

"Sweetie let go of Nickolas's hand." Maria told Christina, when she finally did she asked "What's wrong?" Christina and Nickolas were less then a year apart in age and since they could talk or even before they had been arguing about who was taller or who could walk faster, silly things like that.

"I'm taller!" Christina whined, she was at this faze where she thought because she was older then Nickolas she should be taller.

"No!" Nickolas said, and he was right he was taller then her and he liked to brag about it because he knew how much she hated it.

"Christina you are shorter then Nickolas but you know what being shorter is sometimes better because you get to crawl in really small spaces and get things like baseballs and toys that you lost." Jules told her, she was always short for her age when she was younger.

Sighing Christina turned to Nickolas and said "I still hate you."

Sticking out his tongue at her Nickolas punched her and ran away.

"Nickolas, get back here and apologize!" Jules told her son sternly.

Walking back to where he was standing before Nickolas turned to Christina and said "I sorry."

"It didn't hurt, I can hit harder." Christina challenged.

"You may be able to but you won't." Maria told her daughter as six month old Danny wiggled in her arms and started crying.

Covering her ears Christina walked out of the kitchen. "Nicky!" She yelled impatiently when Nickolas didn't follow her.

Rolling his eyes and sighing Nickolas followed Christina towards the basement.

"Jules what are we going to do when they're older?" Maria joked as she fed a bottle to Danny. They had often joked that Nickolas and Christina would end up married when thy were older.

"I don't know." Jules sighed as she took a sip of water. She was more worried about what Sam would do when she told him she was pregnant.

"I need to sit in more comfortable chair anyone want to kick the men out of the Living room with me?" Lou's wife Adrian asked. She was eight months pregnant with there first child.

"Count me in." Maria said quickly standing up holding a sleeping Danny in her arms.

"Jules, you coming?" Adrian asked her friend who would have usually agreed to something like this very quickly.

"Yea, sure." Jules said as she got up her stomach flipping in the process, "I need to talk to Sam anywise." Each time Jules had become pregnant she had told Sam in a different way, not that she planned it that way it just happened. When she was pregnant with Jessica she had told him in conversation while they were eating breakfast. With Nickolas it was through an email that she had sent with Natalia it had been a note on the mirror wall when he was in the shower and with this baby she was planning on just telling him.

"Shelly you coming?" Jules asked as she walked past her, and stopped.

"Yea I think everything is cooking." Shelly smiled as she followed Jules into the Living

"Lou you need to get up." Adrian told her husband as she walked over to the chair he was sitting in.

Looking at her and deciding she was in a good mood Lou smiled and asked "Why me, why not Sam?" He asked Sam was sitting beside him in the other arm chair.

"I can't kick him out only Jules can do that, come on my back really hurts." She whinnied as Lou got up letting her sit down. "What's wrong he asked as he sat down on the couch beside Spike.

"Dude, if you were paying any attention she just told you her back was hurting." Spike told him.

"Spike, sometimes I worry about you." Maria said as she sat down on the couch beside him.

"Yea we've come to the conclusion he was dropped on the head to many times as a baby." Sam joked as everybody laughed, expect for Jules who was still standing with her arms crossed at the entrance. "Jules, you feeling alright?" Sam asked her getting a little concerned.

Shaking her head Jules said "Sam," and motioned for him to follow her towards the hallway.

Getting up out of his seat Sam looked at Maria Adrian and Shelly for a smile or a word or anything to let him know what was going on but they had blank faces to which didn't make Sam feel any better because they were always the first one's Jules told anything.

"What's up?" He asked as he followed her to the now empty kitchen.

Sighing Jules said "There's no easy way to say this but, I'm pregnant." They hadn't planed on having another baby at least not for a little while.

Sam was silent for a little while before he finally asked Are you sure?"

Nodding Jules put her head down as she began to cry a little. "I'm sure." She whispered as she continued to cry.

"Jules," Sam said as he gently lifted her head and kissed her. "I'm not upset."

Smiling Jules said "Neither am I."

"Come on Sammy we're being forced out." Spike told his best friend as he and Jules walked back into the living room.

"Don't call me Sammy, and what are you talking about?" Sam asked a little confused as he let go Jules's had and followed Spike.

"They kicked us out." Wordy clarified as he made his way upstairs.

"Why?" Sam asked still confused.

"Because they can." Lou told him as he patted his back.

"I'm thankful for husbands who do what we tell them." Maria smiled as she flipped through the channels to find something to watch.

"I'm thankful for November 16th." Adrian said, that was the date her baby was due.

Smiling Jules sat down beside Shelly and said I'm thankful for marrying one of the sweetest guys in the world, oh and for my friends and kids and being here." She added.

"I'm thankful for all of that and the ability to do this." Shelly told them as she walked up to the TV and turned it off.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Maria asked as she smiled and stood up. "There's nothing we really want to watch anywise." She said as Jules, Adrian and Shelly nodded there heads in agreement, as they walked back into the kitchen smiling.

The End

A\N Please review and Happy Thanksgiving :D


End file.
